


Do Your Colonel At Work Day

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Smut (That's all I'm saying for now.)





	Do Your Colonel At Work Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Jack/Daniel/Paul.  


* * *

"Did anyone see you?"

"No. I was careful."

"How much time do we have?" Jack was already removing his BDUs as he locked the door to his office.

"Fifteen minutes. Twenty at the most."

Jack glanced quickly at the camera over his shoulder, and then refocused his attention on the man standing in front of him. "You sure you're okay with this?"

"More than sure."

"Then we'd better get a move on, Major. Time's a-wastin'." Jack's t-shirt and fatigues were in a pile on the floor in a flash.

"Gee, sir. You're such a romantic."

Jack was about to respond in his typical smart-assed fashion when he stopped abruptly. He was transfixed as he watched Paul Davis' strong, nimble fingers slowly work their way down the starched white shirt of his uniform. Jack swallowed hard as the fingers continued downward to release the fly on his trousers.

A strangled moan escaped Jack's throat as he watched Paul melt down into his office chair. Jack thought about the fact that he had to write reports and performance evaluations from that chair. He also thought about the fact that from that point on, he'd get at least a small sexual thrill sitting in the chair. 

Paul had left his shirt and trousers on, but both hung open just enough to display his bare chest and how obviously hard the man was. Jack's breath became increasingly erratic as he watched Paul slowly fist his shaft. When Paul spread his legs apart as far as they would go, Jack thought he would come just from the sight of it.

"So Colonel, are you just going to stand there playing with yourself, or "

Jack looked down. He hadn't realized that he'd started rubbing himself through his boxers. There was a wet spot now where the pre-come was soaking through. He was painfully hard and sweat was pooling down his chest as well. A big part of him wanted to just stand there and watch while Paul jerked himself off. That wasn't what this little get together was all about though.

Knowing that the clock was ticking, Jack pushed his boxers down and stepped out of them. He made his way to where Paul was sitting. He wanted so badly to taste the man in front of him. He started to go down onto his knees, but Paul grabbed his arm and stopped him. Jack looked questioningly into his eyes.

"Sorry, Colonel. We're on a bit of a tight schedule here." Jack felt his cock twitch just from hearing the rich, commanding timbre of Paul's voice. He couldn't help but think what great 'aural' sex Paul could give. 

"Turn around, Jack."

Jack obeyed without a second thought. The only thing flitting through his brain was the wonder at the fact that he was now taking orders from this man without question. And that it was turning him on more by the second.

Bending slightly at the waist, Jack moved back slightly towards Paul. He had expected the man to start spreading lube on his hole. Instead, he felt a tongue running over his sphincter. The shock of the sheer pleasure of it caused Jack to jump.

"You okay there?"

"Ngguh. Speech. Not. Working."

Paul laughed. "So I guess I'm doing this right."

"Nnn "

Paul returned to his task. This time though, he wasn't anywhere near as tentative. He grabbed Jack's hips and pressed his face against Jack's ass. His tongue pushed inside of Jack and started fucking him slowly. 

Jack knew that he wasn't going to last even ten minutes if Paul kept that up.

"Paul, please."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me. NOW."

"Turn around, Jack. I want to see your face while I fuck you."

Jack's knees nearly buckled at that. As he turned, Paul reached around and spread some lube into his entrance. Paul's cock was already lubed. Apparently he had been multi-tasking while he was eating out Jack's ass. Jack was more than relaxed and ready to accept Paul at that point.

Jack lowered himself onto Paul slowly. He knew that it would feel wonderful, but this was beyond that. His own erection was trapped between their bodies. Every time he moved up and down Paul's shaft, his cock rubbed between them.

He had been right before. He definitely wasn't going to last long. From the pace that Paul was setting, it was clear that he wouldn't last much longer. Paul angled his hips slightly and began hitting Jack's prostate on each stroke. Jack reached out to grab onto Paul's shoulders as he pounded frantically against Paul's lap. He leaned down and took one of the younger man's nipples into his mouth. Relishing any contact between them.

Jack thought for a moment that the chair might collapse beneath them. He really didn't give a damn at that point if the entire floor caved in on him. He felt the heat start in the core of his body. It quickly suffused his extremities and drew back in. He tried to stave off the impending orgasm as long as possible. He wanted to make the moment last. It was an exercise in futility. The combination of the stimulation of his cock and prostate was just too much. He grabbed tightly to Paul's arms and ground himself against the man's lap, trapping his cock even more tightly between their two bodies. This triggered not only his own orgasm but Paul's as well. 

Both men clung to each other for a brief period as they rode out the small tremors emanating through their bodies. Their bodies were covered in sweat and Jack's come.

"Guess we should get cleaned up."

"Ya thi-" Jack stopped short. Paul's face and body began to 'waver' in front of him. It was as if someone were changing the channel on an old TV set. 

In an instant, Paul's dark hair and green eyes were replaced by Daniel's sandy-colored mane and azure eyes.

"Huh. Looks like we shorted that alien image thingy out." 

Daniel looked down at himself and saw that Paul's image was gone. "Guess so. Probably the heat and the sweat."

Jack sniggered. "Yeah. Question is, is it going to work again?"

"Maybe we can get Sam to check it out." There was an evil glint in Daniel's eyes as he said the words.

Jack's sarcasm came dripping through. "Right. 'Excuse me, Carter, but Daniel and I really need this image thingy of Major Davis to work while he's on assignment in Russia for the next few weeks so that we can still have hot sex with the man while he's away. Could you get back to us on that ASAP?' I'm sure she'd jump right on that."

"You never know with Sam, Jack. I think she's got some serious kinks hidden under there."

Jack feigned insult. "This from experience, Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel laughed. "No, just an observation."

All sorts of mental images of Carter in leather with a whip and collar started running through Jack's mind. They were disturbing to say the least.

"Anyway, we need to get cleaned up and changed for the briefing." Jack got up carefully from Daniel's lap. Both men were a complete mess. Jack was thankful that he had had the foresight to bring fresh clothes and handi-wipes for both of them.

While Jack was picking up the various articles of clothing that had been discarded throughout his office, Daniel went to Jack's computer and removed a VCD from the hard-drive.

"You think Paul will like his birthday present?"

"I think he'll love it. I just wish he wasn't going to be gone for so damn long."

"I know. If we can get the device working again, we'll have to send him another one. Maybe from a storeroom or oooh. How about the briefing room?"

If Jack hadn't just come less than five minutes earlier, he would have been completely hard again at the suggestion of fucking Daniel or Paul on the briefing room table.

"Yeah. But I get to be Paul next time."

"That's more than okay with me."

"Daniel, you never did explain how you got the camera re-rigged from the security room to my computer."

Daniel smiled widely. "Don't ask, don't tell, Jack."

Epilogue -

Paul Davis went through his mail that had come in on the weekly transport. He was bored out of his skull going through various political protocols with the Russians. He would have gladly read a phone bill at that point. However, there was something in the stack that caught his interest. It was an envelope marked 'Confidential' from the SGC.

Paul returned to his temporary quarters and opened the package. Inside was a CD with a post-it note. Paul inserted the CD into his laptop and read the note.

'Happy Birthday P.

Wish you were here. J-D'


End file.
